With a Little Help from Remus
by WackyMaRy
Summary: Sometimes people know they are in love. Sometimes they know they aren't. Sometimes people just think they're in love. And sometimes, all people need is a push in the right direction to realize they aren't. JL.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! So It's been a while since I've written, well, anything, but I've been super busy with school! This is a story i've come up with, and I have big plans for it, though I admit it may take a while to update sometimes. I hope you enjoy it, though the first chapter may be a little dull (just an introduction), so stick to it and i promise it will get more exciting too! Anyways, let me know what you think! - Mary_

_p.s. Just a **warning**, it changes perspectives between Lily and James, though I've done this for a particular reason. I will not be indicating when it changes perspectives but it will be pretty obvious (if it gets too confusing, please let me know and i'll indicate for you). Just a warning :)_**

* * *

**

**With A Little Help From Remus**

**A Lily/James Fanfic**

**By: WackyMaRy  
**

_Sometimes people know they are in love. Sometimes they know they aren't. Sometimes people just think they're in love. And sometimes, all people need is a push in the right direction to realize they aren't. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

There's just something inexplicably beautiful about her. Every movement she makes, every breath she takes—captivating. As though her very presence caused me an unfathomable feeling of longing and desire, admiration and unworthiness. Every flick of her hair was like a fire's embers erupting and sparking to life. Each glance coming from her emerald eyes piercing and enticing. Her laugh alone was enough to draw in your attention, and leave you wanting more, which is exactly the position I am in.

You see, I am in love with this goddess. Always have been, and probably always will. The problem? Well, there are a few actually. First off, she already has a boyfriend—one who loves her, and she loves back with all her heart. If that already wasn't a big enough problem, prepare for the second.

She hates my very existence.

From the day I set eyes on Lily Evans, I fell in love. The day she set eyes on me, she despised me almost instantly.

Not that I can blame her of course. I was—for a lack of a better term—an arrogant toerag as she liked to put it. But you see, every time she put me down like that, hoping it would get me to stop liking her, it did the exact opposite, because the fire within her is almost as captivating and bright as her auburn mane of hair.

But I've changed—not only for her, but for me. I had to change. I was absolutely horrid to people. Sure, my best mate Sirius isn't too thrilled with the new me, but if he's my friend he'll come to terms with it, and I know that, and so does he.

Now back to her boyfriend. Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff Quidditch captain of a prick with too styled hair and an overconfident attitude—not that Lily would notice his flaws seeing as she _loves _him. Sometimes I watch her with him, and him with her, and I think to myself "What does she see in him?" and then I watch them some more (like the creepy stalker I am), and I notice things. Like the occasional waver in her attention while he's speaking, and how her smile falls occasionally as she notices him checking out other girls (which, by the way, they've deemed 'acceptable' in their relationship—how messed up is that?).

You see, sometimes people know they're in love. Sometimes they know they are not. Sometimes, they just think they are. And sometimes, all they need is a push in the right direction to that they aren't. Deep down, I think they only think they are in love, and in my opinion I know they aren't. I can tell what real love is and if not from my personal experience, then from my parents. Happily married 40 years, still as much in love as they ever were.

Because when you're in love, that's what you want to picture; your future together. Not what they probably see, which is what they're going to do this weekend in Hogsmede or what party they'll next attend together, but what their future holds. I can see what it holds: nothing.

I was watching the first time she said "I love you" to him. Sirius, Remus and I were down by the lake at the beginning of sixth year, and then Lily and Amos came strolling in, and stopped within a good hearing's distance of us. He stopped walking. She stopped walking. He took her hands. He said "I love you Lily". She said "I love you too Amos." He pulled out a ring, a little gift she always wears on a necklace. She put it on and kissed him.

It was kind of nauseating.

This brings me back to tonight, where the whole topic of my infatuation with Lily Evans came from. As the beginning of our seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began, Headmaster Dumbledore brought it upon himself to make either the smartest or stupidest idea ever.

He made Lily and I the head students.

I of course was thrilled. Her—not so much.

Currently, it's a late September night, and we're out on our first patrol together. The prefects take most nights, but the head students have to patrol at least twice a month together. Therefore it was the first time in a long time that I had spent time alone with Lily, and had her not want to completely kill me.

We were completely silent. But I was perfectly content with that.

Because it's better than her yelling at me. Every time I hear her harsh words, sure I brush them off, but they still hurt. Sirius thinks I should just outright tell her how I feel. I have, but I admit that every time I tell her how much I love her I do it in some idiotic manor. She always thinks I'm just being a jerk.

In a way I kind of envy Sirius on that front. He's an arrogant ass. A _womanizing _arrogant ass. Though he's perfectly content with that reputation. He makes it very clear that all he wants from girls is sex, and he get's that as much as he wants. No strings attached.

Because even if I tried something like that, I'd feel guilty, and my thoughts would always end up back on Lily. Ugh, stupid girl is taking over my life! And it's not like I _could _seriously tell her, because on the off chance she does believe I'm serious and in love with her for real, it would hurt her, and I could _never _do that.

I'm just getting so tired…

So here I am, waiting in silence with the girl I love, knowing that that's the best I'll probably ever get.

* * *

The Silence was killing me.

Here I was, walking with this boy who I despised, and was trying with every fiber of my being to keep my anger in. Not because I wanted to of course, but because I knew it was the right thing to do.

I dreamt of Potter last night. It was the strangest occurrence because for the first time in 7 years, I did not yell nor hit, nor harm him in any way in this dream. If anything he was…_sweet_.

Ick. Scratch that. Nothing about James Potter is sweet.

It must have been because of his new responsibility as head boy. Surprisingly enough—and I _hate_ to admit this—he's been doing a decent job at being head boy. He has yet to be unfair, or attack any students unnecessarily (Slytherins), or pull any pranks whatsoever. That must have been where the dream came from—I must have been thinking about our patrol tonight before I fell asleep last night.

Because I don't dream cheat. Dreaming of other guys in a nice way never happens. I love my boyfriend Amos very much. I mean, he's so sweet and thoughtful and overall just a great guy. We met a few months back, at a Quidditch game. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. I must admit, I am a Quidditch fanatic. I attend every Hogwarts game, ready to support my team. It was actually thanks to Potter that we met, though I don't think he really knows that.

Once again, Potter had tried to make a show of his little obsession for me by having "I love my Lily flower, from your future lover James" sparked up in the sky before the match. Out of blind rage and the inability for my friends to stop me, I left my seat, wand in hand, heading towards the change rooms, ready to curse him into oblivion.

However, I was incredibly surprised as I walked into what I believed was the Gryffindor change room (of course I'd never been there before) to find 7 people who I clearly could tell were not the Gryffindor team, half naked.

Long story short, Amos got angry calling me a Gryffindor spy. In the end though he asked me out and I said yes (you would have too if you were talking to him shirtless).

If I'm honest, I also started to go out with him to make Potter jealous. I've never regretted being with Amos however. Our relationship is real, not stupid or adolescent—it's serious and mature. I mean, our relationship is so solid; nothing seems to be able to come between us. We trust each other endlessly. When I told him I had to patrol with Potter tonight, of course he was jealous (he knew of our history obviously) but he told me, "Lily, I have complete trust in you, I know nothing will happen." How amazing is he?

Speaking of amazing, I'm actually quite amazed that I've been patrolling for almost an hour and not only have I not yelled once, but we are in complete silence—no arrogant comments from Potter whatsoever. Though I would never admit it, I've seen a slight change in him over the years. Though he's still far from perfect, he's definitely not that arrogant little fifth year brat who asked me out all those times. Actually, Potter and I barely spoke for all of sixth year. I thought this year would hopefully be similar but—

"We should probably head back soon," Potter said quietly, not meeting my eyes. He glanced around the corridor, his eyes searching for anything that would alert him to troublemaking students. One advantage to having Potter as my fellow patrol partner is that he's been on the other end so many times—being the expert troublemaker himself—and could catch _anyone_. I mean seriously, I was actually impressed a few times with the students he's caught out of bed. I would have _never _noticed some of them. "It's getting pretty late, and I know you have advanced charms early tomorrow morning."

He knows my schedule? Well that's no surprise as he's in every one of my classes _except _advanced charms, which I have while he has a free period. That's nothing special then at all. I appreciate his concern though, that early charms class is always a killer. However, he probably doesn't care about me, he probably just wants to head off early and meet up with his stupid marauding friends.

Stupid Potter.

"Sure," I said, before I could stop my mouth, the words coming out a little harsher than I wanted.

He nodded, biting his lip and looking at the ground. I noticed that's something he's done all year. Sure, I still sometimes hear the arrogant comments from him directed at me, but not once has he met my eyes. It's not something others probably noticed, but I'm acutely aware, as it gives me a very uneasy feeling—it's different from it used to be. Old arrogant Potter I could handle. This new Potter I wasn't so sure.

We walked in silence until we were right in front of the portrait hole to Gryffindor common room. "Wait," he said, just as I was about to mumble the password. "I never got to say this, but congratulations," he said seriously, finally looking up.

"For what?"

He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, as though he were suffering from severe lack of sleep. "For making head girl of course. I know how much you wanted the position. You'll be brilliant—you're _already_ brilliant," he said.

I felt myself taking a sharp intake of breath. He caught me completely off guard with that.

Against my will, I felt myself letting out a smile and blushing slightly—luckily it was quite dark and he probably didn't see. There was just something so sincere about that statement, something I'd never seen with him before.

"Uh thanks," I muttered with a small smile. He said the password, breaking the first eye contact we had made all year. By the time my conscious had started screaming _say something back! _He was already gone, slipped into the common room and up into the boys dorms, so by the time I let out a small, "you too," he was already gone, and I was talking to the silence that surrounded me.

* * *

_Anyways, let me know what you think. I promise it will get more eventful within the next few chapters, this was just an intro, so please keep reading a let me know what you think! Also, the bit with Remus and the title will make sense soon, the help hasn't come in quite yet :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This is the second one, and though it still isn't got a lot of events happening, I've got big plans for the next few chapters, so keep reading. I really hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!_**  


* * *

With A Little Help From Remus**

**A Lily/James Fanfic**

**Sometimes people know they are in love. Sometimes they know they aren't. Sometimes people just think they're in love. And sometimes, all people need is a push in the right direction to realize they aren't. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"She did what?"

I let out a grin that was must have been positively beaming. "She was silent Moony, silent! She didn't yell once! And when I congratulated her, she smiled! At me!"

"And blushed mate," Sirius chimed in sardonically, having been told this story numerous times already. "Don't forget the blush."

"Right!" I said excitedly, looking from Sirius back to Remus. "She blushed! Though," I began, turning back to Sirius, my finger pointed, "you said it could have just been a trick of light."

"It could have not been," he responded disinterested.

"Right," I said, turning back to Remus, "it could have not been!"

Remus, my dear friend. He was the only sane one of the group. He had a small smile gracing his lips; one that I see every time I talk about Lily to him. He has hope for us yes, but he says I'll have no chance if I continue on the path I am now. He knows I have the potentially to become half way decent, but every time I make a fuss about one little thing Lily did that showed she didn't hate me all he can do is smile. If anything, he's Jily's number one fan.

"James…" he began, shaking his head. He was about to continue, when Sirius jumped in.

"Listen mate, I got a plan," he began, a small smirk on his face. "Remember last year with the pigeons and the tuba? Well, this will top that. See what you have to do is—"

"NO," Remus cried out frustrated. "No, no, no, I will not sit by as Sirius give you some new horrid plan to which you make a fool of yourself yet again and make Lily hate you even more. I won't stand by and watch it happen again…"

Sirius and I looked at Remus slack jawed. Never had he reacted like this, seeing as every time I always went to him first and he would tell me 'James you need to figure it out on your own' to which I ran to Sirius for help. "Are you saying…?" I began, unable to finish the question.

Remus sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, mostly at what it seemed was himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes James. I am going to help you."

I let out a joyous—and not completely manly I must admit—noise of happiness and nearly attacked Remus with a hug (also not very manly). I knew if anyone could help me it was him. He had the sensitive crap all the girls go for down pat.

"Yesssss," Sirius said, jumping to his feet. "Now I get to see Prongs fail while _trying _to be a sensitive ass. You just made my day Remus old pal."

"Sirius. Out," Remus demanded, pointing his finger to the door of the seventh year boys' dormitory.

"But—"

"No."

With a pout that was so Sirius Black, he made his way to the door, "Fine, whatever guys. James, if his plans fail, you know where to find me," and with that he overdramatically threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

Remus and I shook our heads at our crazy friend before he began, "Okay, so, first things first—"

Before he could continue, the door peaked open again, and Sirius stuck his head in. "Are you sure that—?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am sure," Remus said, and with one last huff Sirius was gone. Remus sighed and turned back to me. His face was deadly serious, and I let out a little gulp. "Okay James. I know how you get with things you want; you are obsessed until you get it. But Lily is my friend too, and over the years all of us have just wondered whether you're just in this for the chase or whether Lily is what you really want. So, I ask you now, what do you see in your future? I mean we're seventh years, so you've clearly had to meet with McGonagall about the future, so what have you been discussing?"

I raised my eyebrow at his strange question. I thought hard about my first meeting with McGonagall, and remembered our embarrassing chat…

"_So Mr. Potter, what did you have in mind for the future?" McGonagall asked. _

_I looked around the room, trying to look as though I was thinking, while I was actually just avoiding her eyes. I tapped my fingers nervously as I began slowly, "I've been having some trouble thinking about the future. The thing is, there's only one thing I want and I guess I'm kind of…obsessed about it or something because I just can't get past it, and I can't figure out what else I want, because that's all I see in my future."_

"_Okay," she said, seeming quite confused. "So what is it that you want?" I was silent. My fingers began tapping more rapidly. "Or is it a who?" She guessed right. _

"_It's a who," I admitted. _

"_So what's the problem then Potter? For the seven years I've known you…chasing after girls has never been a problem," she said, and as I looked up I saw a slight smirk on her face. Yes, a smirk! I didn't even know McGonagall could smile!_

"_The problem is," I began, unable to control my mouth, "I…she…the problem is that I'm in love with her—always have been—and she's with someone else. She's _in love _with someone else—they are in _love_—and they're happy. Until then I had no problem making how I felt public—even if she didn't believe me— but now it's different, because it would jeopardize her chance to be happy. When I think about the future though, and what I want, she's the only thing I want. If she's in my future…that's all I need."_

_I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I could not believe I had just admitted that to McGonagall of all people! I'd never even admitted that to my friends!_

_She had an odd expression on her face. "So, if you were to follow her on her career path, would you regret it?"_

"_No," was my immediate reply. I wouldn't even care if she did something girly like healing, I would be there with her in training, completely satisfied. "No matter where I have to go. I'm even willing to follow her with the guy she loves…to have her in my life at a distance, is better than not at all."_

_McGonagall's smirk turned to a full out smile. "Okay then. I must say Potter I think that out of all the seventh year students, you have the clearest view of what you want your future to be."I just was sitting there, jaw slightly dropped, kind of confused. "Since Ms. Evans is undecided we'll have to meet at a later date to discuss your career choice. Your grades are excellent so I'm positive you could do whatever she chooses."_

_At this point I was positive that I was staring wide eyed, jaw slacked, at my head of house. "Don't look so shocked, Mr. Potter," she began. "Even the teachers knew of your little infatuation—you didn't do much to hide it. But I assumed when you stopped harassing her and spent more time in my class staring at her then paying attention…" She sighed trailing off. "Look Mr. Potter, I personally don't think things are as bad as you think. Sometimes people only think they are in love. Until next time," she said, and then I was dismissed, managing only a small nod to show I understood…_

"We talked about Lily," I told Remus, which I had never mentioned before. He looked slightly shocked, but said nothing.

After a moment of silence, he hummed in thought before looking up at me with a big grin. "Well then, I have an idea."

* * *

"…now as we remember from our OWLs, vanishing spells are quite simple. Now what we're going to try now, is vanishing while transfiguring the object, so that when it reappears it will be something different," McGonagall was saying during transfiguration, the last class of the day.

I was dreading this task. Of all subjects, transfiguration was the only one in which I was incapable of doing. I could barely do a bloody vanishing spell from fifth year! Did McGonagall really think I could do _this_?

"…flick of the wand, concentrating on your teacup, and clearly say the incantation…"

I could barely listen. It was actually quite embarrassing going to transfiguration, as everyone expected me to do well in everything. The pressure was immense. As well, the stupid marauders of course excelled at this course, making the fact I couldn't do it to save my life even more humiliating.

"…Abolesco quod muto…"

Stupid marauders. Did I mention how annoying I find the group? Especially Potter. Him with his acting strange. It's been about a week since our patrol, and ever since I can't stop thinking about how strange he's been acting. Therefore I hate him more for taking up my thoughts.

"…Lily…?"

I mean seriously, congratulating me? After 1. Acting like an ass for seven years, 2. Not talking to me for an entire year, and 3. Being seriously weird ever since we got here this year. So sorry if I find his behavior a little annoying.

"Lily!"

"What?" I snapped, annoyed at whomever for interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see my friend Emmeline looking at me with the oddest expression. She clearly was caught off guard with me yelling and such. Of course to make matters worse not only did I yell inexplicably just now at her, but the whole room suddenly went silent. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Ms. Evans," McGonagall started, "could I have a word?"

I nodded and made my way up to the front—ignoring Emmeline's questioning look. I saw McGonagall glare at the room to get them to go back to work. As I made my way up to her however, I felt the oddest tingling sensation down my spine, as though someone were watching me. I stopped just before I reached her desk and whipped my head around, just in time to see a small movement of a head from the corner of my eye. Who it was who had been staring I couldn't tell. It was probably Potter, the stupid prat.

"Ms. Evans, please take a seat," McGonagall gestured towards the chair opposite her. I followed her instructions. I knew what I was here for. She wanted to kick me out of her class. I'm just that pathetic that she would— "Is everything alright with you?"

Huh? Definitely not what I was expecting. "What do you mean professor?" I asked, still a little confused. How did this have to do with kicking me out?

She let out a rueful smile. "You've been unfocused, your behavior has been slightly erratic, and I've caught you sleeping a number of times, and your grades in my class — though never fantastic — have been dropping slightly. Is everything alright? At home or with friends? With your boyfriend?"

I felt my face flush beet red. To have McGonagall ask such questions was…odd. How was I supposed to answer that question? With 'oh yes, everything is peachy. I've just not been sleeping properly because I've been so frustrated by Potter's strange behavior and I feel humiliated to come to your class as I'm so rubbish at it'. Yes, that would go well. "I'm fine professor," I finally decided to say, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

This brought me to a meeting I'd had just weeks ago with McGonagall about my future. It had seemed as though I had been in a similar situation then. It's been another reason why my head has been in the clouds lately...

"_Well Ms. Evans, what did you have in mind for after Hogwarts?"_

"_Um," I began, looking around nervously, "I'm not quite sure." I realize that was probably not the best answer but I'd been struggling to figure it out. So man y factors played into what my final decision would be. _

"_Don't worry, you have plenty of time to figure it out," she said, and as though reading my mind she added, "So what are some factors that might determine your future? Family? Friends?"_

"_I'm not sure," I responded, really thinking about it, "I can't really imagine leaving my friends," I admitted, thinking about how close we'd become in our seven years; like family. Then something else came to mind, "I also have a boyfriend."_

_She then asked me a question I couldn't answer, "Would you like to stay with him?"_

_I loved my boyfriend of course. How could I think of doing anything in the future that doesn't involve him? The thing is, his plans for the future were not ones which I particularly wanted as well. He wanted to travel the world, not really working for anyone in particular. It's not that I have anything against traveling, but I'd always pictured myself doing something more solid, like being an Auror or a Healer. Is there something wrong that I'm not immediately responding yes to her question?_

"_I'll take your silence as your not sure. So I think we'll need some more time before we really get started narrowing down career choices, as I know Mr. Diggory has expressed interest in traveling. What I would like Ms. Evans, is to think about this before our next meeting. I want you to imagine saying goodbye to all the people you think you don't want to leave. If you can't imagine doing it, then you probably shouldn't be leaving them. I want you to do this with your boyfriend as well. What would you do if he wasn't in the picture? Is your dream worth changing for him? Could you imagine life without him?"_

_I muttered some sort of thank you before I got out of there, quickly…_

McGonagall clicked her tongue and looked at me questioningly. "I understand Ms. Evans, that I am probably not your first choice of individuals to discuss these matters with, but I would advise you to confide this information with someone. It could help," she said, and I nearly scoffed. That was _not _going to happen. Everyone would think I was going insane. "But I will do my part to help you out."

What? I looked at McGonagall questioningly raising an eyebrow, hoping she would explain. "I'm going to get you a tutor, to help you with my class. I believe it will help you. Especially seeing as transfiguration has not always been your…strongest subject. I feel as though with everything…on your mind, this will help."

"What?" I said out loud this time. "So you're _not _kicking me out of the class?"

McGonagall nearly laughed. "No today Ms. Evans."

I nearly jumped out of my seat and hugged her. "Thank you thank you!" I said ecstatically, but then something hit me, "Wait, who's going to tutor me?"

I saw an odd expression cross McGonagall's face. She leaned around me to look at the class, "Mr. Potter, would you come here a moment?"

I saw Potter's face go from normal to worried in a matter of seconds. His eyes widened, "Whatever it is she says I did, I didn't do it!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. McGonagall on the other hand could not resist. I couldn't help but notice however that Remus Lupin beside Potter let out a little smirk—something I'd never actually seen him do. I shook my head; it must have been a trick of the light. Potter got out of his seat and hesitantly headed towards us. I really did not want to see him, why did she want to see him anyways? She must have just remembered something he needed punishing for. Yes, that's it.

"Ms. Evans, say hello to your new tutor, Mr. Potter."

Nothing could make this day any worse.

I swear to Merlin while my jaw dropped as I prepared to yell a very firm 'no way', I saw McGonagall wink at Potter.

I stand corrected.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed that. Things will continue to get more interesting in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think! As well, I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen in the whole story, but I'm still open for suggestions! Thanks guys your awesome! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Alrighty. Chapter Three. We discover Remus' master plan for helping James with Lily. Get excited. Hope you enjoy it. - Mary_**  


* * *

With A Little Help From Remus**

**A Lily/James Fanfic**

**Sometimes people know they are in love. Sometimes they know they aren't. Sometimes people just think they're in love. And sometimes, all people need is a push in the right direction to realize they aren't. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Breathe James, breathe. Everything is going to be okay. You will _not _say anything stupid to Lily. You will _not _mess up the private hour in which we must spend time together _alone_. _Don't _be an idiot James.

I repeated these few choice words, along with many others, as I waited in the library for Lily to arrive for our first tutoring session, uneasily tapping my fingers against the table. I had arrived anxiously about an hour before it was supposed to start. I was so nervous, Sirius had actually kicked me out of the dorm he was getting so sick of my fretting.

Merlin I'm turning into such a girl.

I began to rearrange the 6 or so Transfiguration textbooks I had procured from my dorm and the library. In my hour in the library I had managed to stack them from a pile, into a pyramid, into a staircase, and then into a house. As I was just placing the roof onto my little transfiguration house, I realized that I didn't have enough books to complete it.

Heck, what's one more book?

I slowly got to my feet to try to remain quiet and not piss off Madam Pince—Merlin that woman could be bloody scary sometimes. I tiptoed towards the transfiguration section, which happened to be very far in the back, when I heard the oddest noise. Was it…moaning? That doesn't seem right.

I decided to shrug it off. Couples decided to snog in the strangest parts of the castle sometimes, and as Hogwarts students our job was just to ignore them and pretend nothing was happening. So I continued towards the transfiguration books, not too pleased that was in the couples's general vicinity.

As I scanned the shelves, I heard a few books being knocked to the ground, and Madam Pince's very loud 'shush' came echoing through the library. The girl giggled, and I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Oh Amos…" She moaned. My eyes widened.

Oh bloody buggering fuck! It was _Amos! _As in _Lily's _Amos! Lily's _boyfriend _Amos!

There was nothing I hated more than watching Lily snog her stupid idiot of a boyfriend. But the funny thing was, she definitely did not sound like herself when I heard her say his name.

I peaked around the corner and caught sight of a mass of annoyingly too styled hair, attached to a face which was currently kissing some _blonde _girl.

Not redhead.

Well, I didn't have to worry about watching them snog.

Because he was definitely _not _kissing _her_.

Oh Merlin.

A million reactions flew through my mind within a second. My mind switched from beating the asshole to a bloody pulp, to running away and telling Lily, and back again.

I settled on running—as calmly as I could—away from the library. I was pretty proud of myself actually for not murdering the bloody douche bag. Lily would have been proud.

I came to a screeching halt with that last thought.

_Oh Lily_. I couldn't bear to have her know, it would kill her. But if I didn't tell her, I'd hate if the stupid bastard kept cheating on her. Who _knows _how long this little affair has been going on for? This really was a no win situation. I knew just where to turn.

"What?"

I paced back and forth frantically in the boys dorm, running a hand through my already messy dark hair. I immediately took my hand out when I realized what I was doing; Lily hated when I did that. I was pacing so madly I was probably wearing a hole in the floor. I wasn't even concerned with the fact that I left the library _without _ever seeing Lily. Merlin she was going to kill me for that.

Not as much as she was going to kill Amos if she ever found out.

Or _me _if I never told her and she finds out I _knew_.

Bloody hell.

I began to recall the story—a little coherently—but as best as I could in that situation, "I just told you Remus. I was in the library, and there was _Amos_…and definitely _not _Lily…_blonde_…kissing…it was bad…"

"James," Remus said, getting off his bed and grabbing me by the shoulders, forcing me to stop mid-pace. "Calm yourself. Everything will be fine."

"No Remus," I forced out, "It _won't _be fine. I just found out Lily's boyfriend—Lily who I am _in love with_—is cheating on her. I couldn't _tell _her about it though because on the off chance that she actually _believes _me because—you know what?—She hates my guts—if she _did _believe me though, it would _kill _her to hear this, and I _can't _be the one responsible for that because it would kill _me. _But the problem is I can't just _not _tell her and have her bastard of a boyfriend continue to cheat on her because I _know _he will because he's a real _ass_. I mean—"

"_James_," Remus cut me off. "Breathe."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. I fell down onto my bed defeated. As I stared up at my cracked ceiling covered in Quidditch posters and 'witch weekly's witch of the month' posters over Sirius' bed, Remus said something that may have been one part brilliant, and two parts completely mad.

"There always is the third option," Remus began quietly. I stayed silent, but my head rolled over to stare at him, one quizzical eyebrow raised. "Remember the other day? Even McGonagall said it; sometimes people only think they're in love."

I rolled my eyes and stared back up at my ceiling. I started to make shapes out of the cracks. "I get it Remus, you've made yourself very clear, and I'm pretty sure McGonagall has too. You don't think I'm really in love; you think it's just an infatuation—an obsession."

He was pensive for a moment, as though he were choosing his words carefully. "I don't think she was talking about you and neither was I," he said, catching my attention again. "If I believe where McGonagall was coming from—crazy as it is she seems to know this, and I completely agree—is that _Lily _only thinks she's in love. Not you."

I was confused again. "So, then what is your third option…I don't think I understand what you're saying I should do?"

Remus let out a knowing smile, one I had become very familiar with in our seven years at Hogwarts. He seemed fully ready to answer this question, "Well, it's not ideal, but I think you should make a move on Lily."

I'm surprised I could even find any words after that statement at all. The audacity for him to suggest such a thing! After all these years, the reason Lily hated me so much was _because _I always made a move on her! "What!" I expressed exactly how I was feeling, unable to control myself in such a shocked state, "You're insane! That's the worst—"

"_James_," he loudly cut me off once again. "Will you at least let me explain before you completely lose your mind?" He looked dead seriously, and I have to admit, I wanted to know where level-headed rational Remus came up with that ridiculous idea from. So I was silent and he continued, "Okay, so basically you're in a position that seriously sucks. As I said, I don't think that she's really in love with him, but you _are _in love with her, so go after her. I know it doesn't look too good going after a girl in a relationship—I noticed you stopped asking her out especially whenever she had a boyfriend, which made me realize you _were _serious—but if she falls for you, that won't even matter. If she doesn't fall in love with you, nothing will have changed; you'll love her, she won't be with you. You don't have anything to lose, just something to potentially gain."

I must be insane as I was actually considering this, but there was just one little thing that bothered me. "But Remus, in the past whenever I made a move on her, it just made her hate me more. So I kind of think hitting on her wouldn't exactly end well."

He shook his head, "no, you will not be 'hitting on' her. This will not be like before. You will—for a lack of a better term—'charm' her. Make her love _you_—not the idiot who would yell Hogsmeade proposals across the Great Hall."

I was pensive for what seemed like forever. I needed to think this through, because Remus—being the rational guy he was—made such a convincing argument that if I didn't think about it at all I would have jumped right into it.

But that plan—it's risky. But Lily is worth the risk. I don't know when I fell so in love with her—it sort of snuck up on me that I didn't even realize until now how _much_ I love her. Remus' plan—as much as it could potentially have her hate me more—could work, and any possibility to win her over I was going to take.

"Okay," I stated slowly, but not hesitantly, "So if I were to go along with this plan, what would I need to do?"

Remus smiled deviously. Oh boy. "First things first," Remus began, his smile turning into a smirk, "you are going to kiss her."

He stated it so outright—so casually—that if I hadn't been hanging on to his every word early I wouldn't have caught how crazy that statement really was. "You want me to what?"

He was not rattled in the least, "Kiss her."

"Yes. Before you begin to try to 'woo' her, you need to make sure that she's actually not in love with Amos."

I was confused again—a very common theme to this conversation. "Explain?"

Remus' expression clearly showed that he thought he was brilliant—who knows? Maybe he _is _brilliant and this plan will be the best thing to happen to me. Merlin if it works and Lily falls for me, I would do _anything_ to make it up to Remus. "Look, you've never tried kissing her. If she kisses you back," he began explaining, "or in the way she kisses you, you'll at least be able to see if she loves someone else—you have to pay close attention though. If she doesn't kiss you back the first, don't get discouraged, because you'll probably just have to work at getting her to fall for you a little, so—"

"Wait, first time? And what is this 'work at getting her to fall for me?' I don't want to force her to love me. If she's going to love me I want her to _want _to be with me," I ranted, beginning to freak out a little. Kissing her once was enough, but twice? _More_? Every time I'm around her I turn into an idiot. It will be hard enough to not turn into an idiot _once _in order to get close enough _to _kiss her.

I was thoroughly impressed with how calm Remus was being through this whole conversation. "You are not manipulating her. You just need to _persuade _her a bit, tempt her. Convince her a. she doesn't want to be with Amos, and b. she wants to be with you. Show her who you are, and what it's like to be with you. Don't hold back who you would be if you were together. Stop holding back who you _are _and start showing who you could be to her. Be the guy you would be if you were with her."

"Or," a voice came from behind the boys' dormitory door. It swung open and Sirius strode in, "we could always take my approach mate. Remember? Pigeons? Great Hall? _Always _a classic!"

"Sirius," Remus said exasperatedly, "Were you listening through the door this whole time?"

"No," Sirius said, a devilish smile gracing his handsome face. There was no doubt that he had been listening.

"Sirius," I said, "Out." This time it was my turn to kick him out.

Sirius looked positively shocked. "But Prongs, you're seriously going to choose Remus' _girly _plan over _mine_?" Of course his tone was still playful, I could tell, but to an onlooker they would definitely believe he was truly hurt.

"Out," I repeated. When he didn't budge, I grabbed his recent copy of 'Witch Weekly'—the copy with a full spread of Fiona Flavian (Sirius' favorite witch Model), and strode over to the door. Grabbing Sirius on the way by the shirt, I shoved him out the door, and playfully shoved the magazine at his chest. "Sorry Padfoot, you can't be involved. But here, keep yourself busy."

Before the door fully closed, "But _James_ she isn't even _naked _in this spread! All her private bits are covered by leaves and shit!"

I shook my head at my crazy friend. He defiantly kept things interesting. "Page 64!" I said right before slamming the door.

I walked back over to my bed and took a seat, just in time to hear Sirius yell, "SCORE," Loudly through the door. "Thanks Prongs, you're the best! Can't wait to watch you fail at Lily charming!" Followed by his footsteps retreating away and down to the common room.

I immediately turned to Remus, and without a moment's hesitation, "So I'll do it."

Remus's expression was almost a mirror image to Sirius' devilish grin. "Excellent."

What did I just get myself in to?

* * *

_SOOO what did you guys think? Good or no? Anyways let me know, I love feedback, and any suggestions are welcome!_


End file.
